finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Highwind
Highwind is a recurring term in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has a variety of uses, it's been used as a surname, a weapon, and an ability. Universally however, the word "Highwind" and whatever or whoever bears the name, is associated with Dragoons or characters that have dragoon traits. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Ricard Highwind is the last of the Deist Dragoons, and a member of the playable party. Final Fantasy IV Kain Highwind is a Dragoon of Baron, and a central protagonist to the game, though he also operates as a minor antagonist for a time under Golbez's control. Final Fantasy V Alexander Highwind Tycoon bears Highwind as a middle name. He is the king of Tycoon and the keeper of the wind drake. He is also the father of Lenna and Faris, two of the main party members. Final Fantasy VII Cid Highwind is a party member and fights with a spear and various Jump attacks in a manner based on Dragoons. His airship is also named ''Highwind. Cid's strongest Limit Break and the manual to learn it share the name as well, and the attack calls the airship to rain missiles on enemies. Obtaining the Highwind Limit Break in the PC version re-release of Final Fantasy VII unlocks the Highwind achievement. ''Final Fantasy XI High Wind is the name of a Galka non-player character found in Ru'Lude Gardens. He is a member of the Ducal Guard and is responsible for guarding the Archduke's Audience Chamber. An Abyssean incarnation of High Wind also exists and can be found in Abyssea - Attohwa, where he serves as a goal tracker who assists the player by tracking their completed objectives for that particular zone. Final Fantasy XIII Highwind is Fang's full ATB skill, Fang herself being another character who acts much like a Dragoon. Highwind has Fang leap up and descend to impale enemies with her spear, similar to the recurring Dragoon Jump attack. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Highwind Charm is an accessory. It can be obtained by obtaining a third Falcon Charm in New Game+ and increases ATB speed by 150. Final Fantasy XIV Highwind Skyways is the name of the organization responsible for administrating the airship landings on the three city states. Final Fantasy XV Aranea Highwind is a female Dragoon from Niflheim. It is also the name of her Technique. Final Fantasy Tactics The Highwind is a trade ship, which was shipwrecked in the Errand "Salvage The Highwind!" Final Fantasy Type-0 Highwind is a weapon for Nine. It provides 63 Attack Power and doubles EXP. It is bought from the Akademeia SPP Post after unlocking ti for 1 ticket on the Square Enix Members site (PSP) or after landing 300 Killsight strikes with Nine (HD). In the PSP version it can also be obtained by exchanging for 5 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. It costs 20000 SPP in the PSP release, and 5000 SPP in the HD remake. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Mobius Final Fantasy Highwind is a job class. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Highwind is the default name for the raft the protagonists build at the beginning of the game, as well as the default name of the player's first Gummi Ship. Cid Highwind also appears as a side character. In '' , the Wheel of Fate has a transformation called Highwind which changes the weapon into a spear, referencing the recurring name and its relation to the Dragoon job class. Gallery Amano Ricard.jpg|Ricard Highwind in Final Fantasy II. Kain.jpg|Kain Highwind in Final Fantasy IV. King Tycoon Artwork.jpg|Alexander Highwind Tycoon in Final Fantasy V. CidHighwind-FFVIIArt.png|Cid Highwind in Final Fantasy VII. Highwind 3.jpg|The airship Highwind in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Limit Break Cid Highwind.jpg|Cid's Limit Break Highwind in Final Fantasy VII. Highwind ffxiii.jpg|Oerba Yun Fang's Full ATB Skill Highwind in Final Fantasy XIII. FFXV Aranea Highwind.png|Aranea Highwind in Final Fantasy XV. FFAB Highwind - Dragoon (M) SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Highwind - Fang UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Highwind - Fang Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). Etymology de:Highwind ru:Хайвинд Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Recurring story elements